Misje w Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor
Ta strona to lista wszystkich misji które można otrzymać w trakcie gry w Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor. Główny wątek Zadania początkowe * Konkurs dla poszukiwaczy przygód - Zadania które wykonuje się na Szmaragdowej Wyspie. * Nieproszeni goście - Oczyśćcie Zamek Harmondale i powróćcie do Lokaja w Gospodzie Domowej w Harmondale. * Remont - Porozmawiajcie z krasnoludami z Kamiennego Miasta w Dolinie Kurhanów, aby znaleźć sposób na wyremontowanie zamku Harmondale. * Ratunek w kopalni - Uratujcie krasnoludy z Kopalń Czerwonych Krasnoludów i powróćcie do ich króla w Kamiennym Mieście w Dolinie Kurhanów. Zadania sojuszów Tych zadań (oprócz ostatniego) nie trzeba wykonywać, ale warto to zrobić ze względu na możliwość uzyskania dodatkowego doświadczenia i pieniędzy. Z pierwszych czterech można wybrać dowolne dwa. * Erathia — uwięziony szpieg - Uratujcie Lorena Steela z Jaskiń Tulareańskich w Lesie Tulareańskim i przyprowadźcie go do Królowej Katarzyny. * AvLee — plany fortu - Odzyskajcie plany z Fortu Riverside i przynieście je Eldrichowi Parsonowi do Zamku Navan w Lesie Tulareańskim. * Erathia — fałszywe plany - Przekażcie fałszywe plany fortu Riverside Eldrichowi Parsonowi z Zamku Navan w Lesie Tulareańskim. * AvLee — podstawiony więzień - Przyprowadźcie fałszywego Lorena do Królowej Katarzyny w Zamku Gryphonheart. * Trąbka Gryphonhearta - Podczas bitwy w Lesie Tulareańskim zdobądźcie trąbkę Gryphonhearta i zwróćcie ją wybranej przez was stronie. * Arbiter - Dokonaj wyboru sędziego, który zastąpi sędziego Grey'a na stanowisku arbitra w sporze o Harmondale. Zadania ścieżki ciemności * Podróż do Czeluści - Będąc w Przedsionku Czeluści na wrzosowiskach Deyji wejdźcie do Czeluści, a następnie potem porozmawiajcie z Archibaldem w Zamku Półmroku. * Próba Strefy Wylęgu - Przejdźcie przez Strefę Wylęgu i powróćcie do Archibalda w Czeluści. * Laboratorium Clankera - Zniszczcie magiczne systemy obrony w laboratorium Clankera i wróćcie do Mrocznego Cienia w Czeluści. * Naczynia Dusz w Górze - Zdobądźcie skrzynkę z naczyniami dusz od czarnoksiężników w Górze Grzmiącej Pięści i wróćcie z nią do Maximusa w Czeluści. * Fragmenty ołtarzy - Zdobądźcie części ołtarzy ze Świątyni Światła w Celeste i Świątyni Ciemności w Czeluści i wróćcie z nimi do Kastora w Czeluści. * Pogrom gryfów - Zabijcie wszystkie gryfy w Erathii i na pustyni Bracada i wróćcie do Setha Drakksona na wrzosowiska Deyji. * Kradzież gobelinu - Ukradnijcie gobelin z zamku waszego sojusznika i przynieście go Nilesowi Stanleyowi do gildii najemników w Tatalii. * Zamach na Mędrca Roberta - Dokonajcie zamachu na Mędrca Roberta w jego domu w Celeste, a potem wróćcie do Tolbertiego w Czeluści. * Atak na kolonię Zod - Udajcie się do Kolonii Zod w krainie olbrzymów i zabijcie Xenofexa, po czym wróćcie do Kastora w Czeluści. * Przetwornik oscylacyjny - Udajcie się do Lincolna, który znajduje się pod powierzchnią morza, na zachód od Avlee, wydostańcie z niego przetwornik oscylacyjny, a następnie zwróćcie go Kastorowi w Czeluści. Zadania ścieżki światła * Podróż do Celeste - Dostań się do Celeste używając wielkiego teleportu na pustyni Bracada, a następnie porozmawiaj z Gavinem Magnusem w Zamku Jasności w Celeste. * Próba Ścian Mgły - Przejdźcie przez Ściany Mgły nie zabijając nikogo i wróćcie do Gavina Magnusa w Zamku Jasności w Celeste. * Fragmenty ołtarzy - Zdobądźcie części ołtarzy ze Świątyni Światła w Celeste i Świątyni Ciemności w Czeluści i wróćcie z nimi do Wskrzesicielki w Zamku Jasności w Celeste. * Tajemnica piwnicy - Przeszukajcie piwnicę z winem w Tatalii i powróćcie do Crag Hacka w Zamku Jasności w Celeste. * Naczynia dusz w Czeluści - Wydostańcie skrzynkę z naczyniami dusz z Zamku Półmroku w Czeluści i powróćcie z nią do Sir Caneghema w Celeste. * Stuła pór roku - Odzyskajcie Stułę Pór Roku z Przedsionka Czeluści i wróćcie z nią do Gary'ego Zimma na pustynię Bracada. * Gildia najemników - Przed upływem dwóch tygodni udajcie się do gildii najemników w Tatalii i porozmawiajcie z Nilesem Stantleyem. * Kradzież gobelinu - Ukradnijcie gobelin z zamku waszego sojusznika i przynieście go Nilesowi Stanleyowi do gildii najemników w Tatalii. * Zamach na Tolbertiego - 'Napadnijcie na Tolbertiego w jego domu w Czeluści i przynieście jego kostkę kontrolną Mędrcowi Robertowi w Celeste. * 'Atak na kolonię Zod - Udajcie się do Kolonii Zod w krainie olbrzymów i zabijcie Xenofexa, po czym wróćcie do Wskrzesicielki w Zamku Jasności w Celeste. * Przetwornik oscylacyjny - Udajcie się do Lincolna, który znajduje się pod powierzchnią morza, na zachód od Avlee, wydostańcie z niego przetwornik oscylacyjny, a następnie zwróćcie go Wskrzesicielce w Celeste. Zadania promocyjne Łucznik * Mag-Wojownik - Zepsuta winda - Zepsujcie windę w Kopalni Czerwonych Krasnoludów na pustyni Bracada, a następnie udajcie się do Steagala Snicka w Avlee. * Mistrz Łuku - Doskonały łuk - Odzyskajcie doskonały łuk z Twierdzy Tytanów w Avlee i przynieście go do Lawrenca Marka w Harmondale. * Strzelec Wyborowy - Doskonały łuk - Odzyskajcie doskonały łuk z Twierdzy Tytanów w Avlee i przynieście go do Steagala Snicka w Avlee. Kleryk * Kapłan - Zaginiona mapa - Odnajdźcie zaginioną mapę piratów w jaskiniach Tidewater w Tatalii i powróćcie do Daedalusa Falka na wrzosowiska Deyji. * Kapłan Światła - Oczyszczenie ołtarza księżyca - Dokonajcie obrzędu oczyszczenia ołtarza zła w świątyni Księżyca na Wyspach Evenmorn, po czym wróćcie do Rebecci Devine w Celeste. * Kapłan Ciemności - Zbrukanie ołtarza słońca - Zbezcześćcie ołtarz dobra w świątyni Słońca na Wyspach Evenmorn, po czym wróćcie do Daedalusa Falka na wrzosowiska Deyji. Druid * Wielki Druid - Kamienne kręgi - Udajcie się do kamiennych kręgów w Tatalii, na Wyspach Evenmorn i Avlee, potem wróćcie do Anthony'ego Greena w Lesie Tulareańskim. * Arcydruid - Królewskie szczątki - Wydobądźcie kości krasnoludzkiego króla z tuneli pomiędzy Kamiennym Miastem a Nighon i umieśćcie je w miejscu spoczynku w Dolinie Kurhanów. Następnie wróćcie do Anthony Greena w Lesie Tulareańskim. * Czarnoksiężnik - Kradzież smoczego jaja - Zabierzcie smocze jajo ze ze smoczej jaskini w krainie olbrzymów i przynieście je Torowi Anwynowi na Górze Nighon. Rycerz * Kawaler - Nieumarli w posiadłości - Zabijcie wszystkich nieumarłych w nawiedzonym dworku w Dolinie Kurhanów i powróćcie do Fredericka Orga w Erathii. * Czempion - Walki na arenie - Wygrajcie pięć walk na Arenie i powróćcie do Led Rowan na pustyni Bracada. * Czarny Rycerz - Włamanie do skarbca - Wkradnijcie się do skarbca elfów w Zamku Navan w Lesie Tulareańskim, a następnie powróćcie do Fredericka Orga w Erathii. Mnich * Wtajemniczony - Miejsce medytacji - Znajdźcie zaginione miejsce medytacji w krasnoludzkich Kurhanach. * Mistrz - Najwyższy kapłan Baa - Udajcie się do świątyni Baa w Avlee i zabijcie Najwyższego Kapłana Baa. Następnie wróćcie do Bartłomieja Hume'a w Harmondale. * Ninja - W poszukiwaniu grobowca - Złamcie szyfr w Szkole Czarów na pustyni Bracada, aby odkryć położenie grobowca Ashwara Nog'Nogotha. Gdy tego dokonacie, udajcie się na miejsce, wejdźcie do środka, a następnie wróćcie do Stephana Sand w Czeluści. Paladyn * Krzyżowiec - Smok - Zabijcie Wromthraxa Bez Serca w jego jaskini w Tatalii, a potem porozmawiajcie z Sir Charlsem Quixotem. * Heros - Dama w opresji - Uratujcie Alicję Hartgreaves z wieży Williama na wrzosowiskach Deyji, a potem porozmawiajcie z Sir Charlesem Quixotem. * Złoczyńca - Porwanie Porwijcie Alicję Hargreaves z jej rezydencji w Zamku Gryphonheart i przyprowadźcie ją do wieży Wiliama na wrzosowiskach Deyji. Łowca * Myśliwy - Król skrzatów - Odkryjcie sekret wejścia do do wzgórza skrzatów w Avlee i porozmawiajcie z królem skrzatów. * Szlachetny Łowca - Niespokojne drzewa - Uspokójcie drzewa z Lasu Tulareańskiego rozmawiając z Najstarszym Drzewem, a następnie powróćcie do Lysandera Sweeta na pustyni Bracada. * Łowca Nagród - Zlecenia rady miasta - Zbierzcie nagrody o wartości 10 000 sztuk złota ze zleceń od Rad Miasta, a następnie wróćcie do Ebednezera Sowera w Lesie Tulareańskim. Mag * Czarodziej - Części golema - Zbierzcie sześć części golema i złączcie je w całość, a następnie wróćcie do Thomasa Greya do Szkoły Czarów. * Arcymag - Wyprawa po księgę Boskiej Interwencji - Odnajdźcie Księgę Boskiej Interwencji w Strefie Wylęgu w Czeluści, a potem wróćcie do Thomasa Greya do Szkoły Czarów. * Lisz - Naczynia liszy w Ścianach Mgieł - Odzyskajcie naczynia liszów z Toru Przeszkód w Celeste i przynieście je Halfgildowi Wynacowi w Czeluści. Złodziej * Łotrzyk - Kradzież wazy - Udajcie się do majątku Lorda Markhama w Tatalii, skradnijcie stamtąd wazę i wróćcie z nim do Williama Laskera w kanałach Erathii. * Szpieg - Odważnik w wieży - Udajcie się do szóstej wieży strażniczej na wrzosowiskach Deyji i przenieście odważnik z góry wieży na dół. Potem wróćcie do Willama Laskera w kanałach Erathii. * Zabójca - Zabójstwo Lady Carmine - Udajcie się na Niebiański Dwór w Celeste i zabijcie Lady Eleanor Carmine. Wróćcie z dowodem do Seknita Undershadowa na wrzosowiskach Deyji. Inne zadania * Zaginieni zawodnicy - Dowiedzcie się co stało się z zaginionymi zawodnikami na Szmaragdowej Wyspie. * Najazd Grognarda - Powstrzymajcie najazd goblinów pod wodzą Grognarda Wielkiego na Harmondale. (to zadanie nie figuruje w wykazie aktualnych misji) * Latarnia Światła - Zabierzcie Latarnię Światła z Doliny Kurhanów i zwróćcie ją Tarinowi Withernowi w Harmondale. * Brat Darrona - Dowiedzcie się, co się stało z bratem Darrona w jaskiniach Białych Klifów, a następnie wróćcie do Darrona w Harmondale. * Sygnet Davrika - Wydostańcie sygnet Davrika z jaskiń bandytów w północno-zachodniej Erathii i zwróćcie go Davrikowi Peladium z Harmondale. * Pogrom troglodytów - Zabijcie wszystkich troglodytów pod Kamiennym Miastem i wróćcie do Sparka Burnkindle. * Wyzwanie Arcomage - Wygrajcie pojedynki w Arcomage we wszystkich trzynastu gospodach, a potem wróćcie do Giny Barnes w Erathii. * List do Markhama - Dostarczcie Lordowi Markhamowi w jego posiadłości w Tatalii zapieczętowany list od kolekcjonera Norberta Thrusha. * Pióro elfa - Przynieście pióro Parsona Norbertowi Thrushowi w Erathii. * Koneser obrazów - Zdobądźcie trzy obrazy i wróćcie z nimi do Ferdinanda Viscontiego w Tatalii. * W poszukiwaniu statuetek - Zdobądźcie trzy statuetki i umieśćcie je w sanktuariach na pustyni Bracada, w Tatalii oraz Avlee, po czym wróćcie do Thorna Lumbra z Lasu Tulareańskiego. * List do skrzata - Dostarczcie zapieczętowany list królowi skrzatów w Pałacu pod Wzgórzem w Avlee. * Piszczałki skrzatów - Przynieście piszczałki skrzatów Johannowi Kerridowi w Lesie Tulareańskim. * Szczątki z labiryntu - Wydostańcie szczątki Haldara z Labiryntu w Nighon i zwróćcie je Mazim Dusk w Nighon. Kategoria:Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor